The Dark Prince's Day of Mourning
by kirbymanx-huskynator
Summary: The Dark Prince revisits the grave of someone dear to him… Part 6 of my "Puyo Final Boss Anthology"


There was a special place in Puyo Hell… The Dark Prince over this underworld had recently created it to replace another place that had the same function.

He went down to a gothic spiral staircase. Dressed in a tuxedo, carrying a bouquet of Linaria Bipartita with him deeper in the underworld. Ready to mourn his beloved's death once more.

"Hello again." The Dark Prince said, despite knowing her corpse wasn't there. "It's been a while… I have my reasons… But first off I want to say that I never stopped loving you, despite my never-ending hunt for Arle's affections and the odd flirt aside. And that's never going to change."

"You made me into the man I am today."

"Happy Birthday, Lilith." Satan choked up. "I apologize your new crypt is rather bland. I'm afraid I couldn't reclaim the exact things. I could've filled it with replicas, but it wouldn't have the same sentimental value to either for us."

"I have a lot to fill in. I've been away for a while… To put it short: The creator came by, a long war was won by Arle. Though definitely at a cost… Not just Arle's life, but the whole world…"

"I have spent centuries recreating it. As well as a safer place somewhat. The replicas of everyone I recreated still have teeth, I sent in Yog to put that to the test…"

…

"Sorry I was awaiting your scolding again. In retrospect I should've just played the possession card and left Yog where it was…"

"I didn't do the best job the world to recreate the world… I'm afraid I didn't succeed, I've undone Arly and Rulue's friendship. Made Rulue too obsessed with me and frustratingly made Schezo more or less the same…"

"As same as they can be anyway, given they her made by my hand… It's clear to me they're not quite themselves… For better or for worse. I pity the Draco Centauri I smushed into one."

"At least Arly still has her soul, even if she doesn't recall a thing… I had to fabricate a history to this new world and engrave it in everyone's mind." Dark Prince's eyes finally let a tear loose. Knowing what point he's trying to bring up.

"I've become the god of this world… That's why I do my best to restrain myself. I let the people, no matter how flawed, live their lives. Let them have their free will, or what resembles it…"

"I could destroy so easily, they get on my nerves. To curb my urges I have to threaten with sending them to the Puyo Underworld. Basically house arrest… If I remember setting them free. I'm doing my best, Lilly." The Dark Prince full out cried at this point. "It still doesn't stop me from doing something fun like inflating the sun a few weeks ago…" The underworld's keeper nervously chuckled at himself.

"They mustn't know I'm their god. And I mustn't give in. I will be no better than the creator… But you know how flawed you little Satan is, Honey, as well you know how much I hate to admit it…"

"I made a huge flaw remaking the world… I can't forgive myself for it!" He clenched his fists, wanting to punch or break something. Perhaps even torment someone so he won't feel alone. But he had his bouquet still in his hands. He couldn't just ruin that for his Lilith.

"In all that time remaking the world just like it was but a bit safer… The way you would've it… I… I-I… I STUPIDLY FORGOT TO INCLUDE YOU IN OUR HISTORY!" He was on his knees at this point, begging for forgiveness.

"I wouldn't dreamed of recreating you. I can't stand to look at a fake version of you. You having a personality I implanted disgusts me. I'm not able to give you that spunk you once had…"

" **BUT** at least I could have made the decency of making you part of the world!"

His heart was heavy, he could handle Arle's constant rejection. But this hurt him more than she ever could.

"I've started chasing Arly more and more now. And like I said many times before, this is not because of her looking like you. She's not replacing you in my heart. I can tell the differences between you two, but I honestly love you two equally. And so does Carbunny. Before or after the war…"

"I do think you two would get along fine…"

…The Dark Prince was thinking, as he slowly got up on his feet. 'Is there something else I want to say?' He was thinking about how he has been traveling to other worlds for kicks. Surely establishing himself as a part of their mythology in the future.

Being in a real world every once in a while is a nice bonus.

He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to bring it up now.

He decided against it.

For their last moment in their 'reunion' the underworld's prince walked up to Lilith's tomb. Put his bouquet of Linaria Bipartitas upon it.

He sunk to his knees again, throwing his arms over her tomb. Placing his cheek on its surface.

He remained in that position for a while. Even long after his tears stopping flowing.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Not sure if I accidentally took some liberties. Not sure if or when Lilith died. And now I do, Big Kindergarten Kids (I should maybe start that up) has Doppel as Lilith right? It wasn't unfounded. I think?

While something like this was always my plan, the outcome is inspired and almost a response to JelliPuddi's story "My Best Friend, I Love Forever" on Ao3 (No. 14462733). It's not an angry response, there's not much wrong with her story.

Because big surprise! I liked somebody else's work more than mine. Why do you guys read my stuff?


End file.
